Many activities, especially those performed outdoors, require the transportation of materials to the site of the activity. When the activity is one which takes a long time, such as ball games, skating and picnicking, it is often desireable to have a clean, warm comfortable place to sit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,224, 3,120,404, and 3,532,378 show carrying cases unfolding into seats having folding back rests. Neither these patents nor others in the prior art disclose a combination seat and carrying case with arm rests adjacent to the seat